


I'm Not His Property

by Angelicat2



Series: "Property" Marked [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dehumanization, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Friend, other aliens are cruel, we have a pattern there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Sequel to "He's Not My Property"Keith knows nothing about what the scar Shiro gave him on his back means. But he's about to find out when a group of aliens finds out about it.Keith deals with the aftermath of being marked as Shiro's "property".





	I'm Not His Property

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is guys!! Part two!

"But what does that mean!" Keith found himself nearly shouting as he stood up. He had been trying to listen to the whole talk Kolivan was giving them, but it didn't work. No one, not even Shiro, had told him what the scar on his back meant. All the Blade members always acted stiffly around him like they weren't sure how to react to him, and most wouldn't talk to him unless Shiro was by his side. Even then, some refused to even glance at him. They talked to Shiro instead, which logically Keith understood since he was the leader. But it still hurt no matter what.

It had been a few days since Keith had woken from the pod. And still no one would explain it.

The team looked as confused as he did, although there was a gleam of sadness in their eyes, Allura included. Coran and Kolivan both gave him stern looks that bordered disappointment, but Keith knew they weren't disappointed at him.

And Shiro...Shiro looked guilty every time he stared at Keith. He looked like he was going to cry at any time, which was not Shiro. The man could cry as Keith had seen a few times, one of which was a few days ago when they were captured. But Shiro didn't cry for no reason. He was strong.

But something really bothered him.

And it had to do with the whole mark scar on his back. Keith was sick and tired of people not telling him what was going on. He didn't remember much of being with the Galra. Whatever they had given him beforehand had kept him loopy enough to only remember bits and pieces.

The sting of a needle into his neck. Large hands gripping his arms behind him tightly. Another equally big hand preventing him from breathing. A dirty floor. A sharp pain to his chest as he slid to a stop at someone's feet. Shiro comforting him gently. Burning on his back, feeling like his back had been lit on fire with a branding iron. Knowing Shiro was in trouble and gripping the sword in his hand. Tearing into the Galra who was going to kill Shiro.

And then nothing until he woke from the pods.

"You've been talking in circles," Keith grumbled as he glanced at the others to Shiro to Kolivan, "You can tell me, I'm not a kid. You know that, Shiro."

"I..." Shiro went silent as his face hardened. He said nothing. Keith turned back to Kolivan who watched both of them. Something on his face seemed to scream that he was truly unhappy at Shiro but understood why he wasn't saying anything. Keith gazed at his best friend again, noticing that he was paler than usual. Dark marks under his eyes told Keith all he needed to know.

Shiro hadn't been sleeping lately. Shiro felt guilty. Shiro wouldn't look at him sometimes. The scar was in the shape of a hand. A hand that matched Shiro's. Shiro's Galra hand.

But Shiro wouldn't harm him. He refused to believe it. Only if it was the only way to protect Keith would he harm the younger.

This was the man who promised to be there for him. The one who had helped him believe in himself.

The one who felt guilty about this.

"Shiro?"

Shiro gave him an apologetic frown before he glanced down at his feet. A moment later, he had his leader face on.

"I only know a little bit about what happened," the man swallowed thickly, cringing as he met Keith's eyes, "And all from my time in the Arena. I...I don't exactly know what it means. Just why I did it."

"Why you did it?" Pidge asked quietly as she stared at Shiro with confused eyes. Keith wanted to protect the older from the look. Shiro didn't hurt him without reason. The man had plenty of time back at the Garrison to do so, but he had been nothing but kind and soft to Keith.

And Keith wasn't an idiot. He was young, but not naive. He knew when someone was messing with him in a cruel way.

That wasn't Shiro.

"You learned nothing else?" The oldest Galra asked sternly. Shiro shook his head, and Kolivan sighed silently as he stared at Keith, "And you know nothing."

"That's why I'm asking," Keith snapped as he turned toward both the Blade leader and Shiro, "What do you know?"

"There is a ceremony known as the Ceremonial Marking," Kolivan began after a moment, eyes hard, "It had always been a tradition among the Galra of old. Two Galra would leave their mark on each other to claim each other, so no one else could bother them. Basically mates for life."

A moment of silence. The Blades there shuffled uncomfortably as Antok's tail shifted to the side, closer to Kolivan.

"But like many things in this war, when Zarkon took control, the practice changed," he went on as they listened, "What before had always been a mutual agreement turned one-sided. Some Galra took advantage of others, forcing them to get the mark with none in return. In that effect, the ceremony became the Property Marking."

Keith flinched slightly at the words. Property...that's what he was seen as? He glanced at Shiro who didn't seem confused at all. At least, he seemed to know about that part.

"Property Marking?" Hunk stared with a green face, ready to be sick, "That's...that's not right, man."

"Yeah," Lance whispered with a serious scowl, one Keith had never seen on his face before, "Mul-Keith is a person, not some...property."

"We are well aware of that," Kolivan sighed softly before he pulled up a screen with multiple pictures of some prisoners, "But the Galra of the Empire simply do not care. All of these prisoners we rescued were branded by their captors. No planet will be safe for them if the inhabitants find out. Everyone knows about the marks. What they feel on them is up to each place, but none would house an escaped claimed prisoner."

Keith crossed his arms defensively. He could practically feel his back burn.

"There's some known...effects that come with the marks," Kolivan spoke as he glanced at both of them, "And the reasons why none of the Marked will be able to live with other societies. There are so many that it can be hard to keep track of each, but they seem to be universal from what we've seen. One is that no one is allowed to touch the Marked one unless it's the one who marked them. In that, a Marked one cannot touch anyone but those who marked them. Another is that the person who marked the Marked can do anything they deem fit to the person."

"Anything?" Coran asked with narrowed eyes, "As in-"

"Anything," Kolivan frowned as he glared at a spot on the screen, "Including serving them."

"Serving them with what?" Allura asked hesitantly, asking what all of them were thinking but didn't want to hear.

"Many things. Fetching them supplies, doing their work, guarding them," Antok spoke from behind his mask, "Sometimes...sexual acts."

Keith frowned. How come they were only learning of this now? Why did they not know about this from all their missions?

"Why weren't we aware of this sooner?" Allura demanded as she glared at the table, "If we had known-"

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything about it," the leader frowned as he stared at each of them, "Although those Marked are a small number, they are usually by their person's side. Even if they are treated poorly, the Galra do take it seriously if their Marked one has been messed with."

Keith risked a glance at Shiro. The man was staring at his fist like he was remembering something he'd rather not. Keith slowly strolled to his side, ready to deal with a waiting panic attack if need be. A small touch to Shiro's shoulder had the older looking up and over at him with a tiny grin, eyes soft. Keith himself smiled and tilted his head as warmth flowed through him.

"Whatever you do," the older Galra warned them all sternly, staring right at Shiro and him last, "Don't let anyone find out about this. Absolutely no one can know. It will put everyone on this team in trouble. Especially Keith."

.....

For awhile, they did a good job hiding his mark. They had been so many places that it wasn't so awkward anymore. That is until they came across planet Rdhkyope, their tenth place they had visited since they got captured.

"Why don't you go back to your owner," an alien snarled from nowhere and Keith felt his blood turn to ice, "It's where things like you belong."

Keith swallowed hard. He forced himself to not take a step back. What had brought this on? They had been nice to him moments ago, but now they...now they were treating him like he wasn't a person.

"I..." Keith frowned as the three aliens stepped forward threateningly, "What...what a-are you talking abou-"

"It knows perfectly well what we mean," the oldest glared at him like he was dirt under his feet, "Its owner shouldn't let it roam free like this."

"Oh yeah," another chuckled and Keith felt dread seize his heart, "I heard in some places, they keep 'em locked up tight in muzzles. And they use leashes on them like a _djeopy._ "

Keith shivered. He stood his ground, but couldn't help the flinch when the third one stepped closer. The taller alien was nearly a foot higher than him, and much bigger than he was. Keith could take him, but it was a diplomatic meeting. The princess would kill him if he did anything to ruin the talks.

The alien closest to him smirked as he leaned over. Keith stared at him silently until he remembered that Allura and Coran had warned them that these people could read others' thoughts if they stood close enough.

The one above him was close enough.

"More like your owner would," the third muttered lowly to Keith's face as Keith froze, "Is it the little Paladin? Or maybe the blue one? Or perhaps you are the princess's. Or the big one has you. Is it the older Altean?"

Keith stood there in shock. What were they talking about! No one owned him. What were they even sayin-

And then it hit him.

His back burned right under his paladin armor where the jetpack was. Keith could practically feel the warm hand on his skin as he barely breathed. Ghost words whispered into his ears, and Keith nearly hissed as the other two came forward. Keith did step back, only to bump into the wall.

He hadn't noticed that they had been turning him slowly the whole time. He was cornered with nowhere to go.

"Nah, I bet it's the tallest one," Keith's eyes widened as the second man smirked wickedly, "The mighty Black Paladin of Voltron. The Property Mark is big enough for his hand."

Keith's world turned grey. When had they...how did they...Keith hadn't thought about it all night. The scar on his shoulders burned as he gritted his teeth tightly.

"I also heard that in some places," the third spoke as Keith pressed further into the wall, "Owners like to paint their Property in colorful bruises."

Keith paled as he clenched his fists. Suddenly, his armor felt too tight and heavy. Keith could barely breathe much less think as the three snickered. Keith felt sweat slide across the corner of his jaw, but he didn't move to swipe it off.

"And others love to leave marks where they are visible," another voice spoke, but Keith couldn't make out which had said it, "Why I remember hearing about an owner who stabbed his Property's eyes out. Poor thing still had to stay with him after that."

Keith's world tunneled. He placed his hand onto the chest plate of his armor, but it didn't help alleviate any of the pressure on his chest. Keith's throat pulsed, making it almost impossible to breathe as he stood frozen on the spot. It felt like fingers were gripping his neck tightly. Keith wanted to scream. He wanted to get out of there. Everything felt too tight.

"And that other owner who repeatedly put his Property Mark on the first mark," Keith stared ahead, not seeing anything as he freaked out, going numb, "He eventually burned his way through the thing. Had to get a new one. The thing only lasted long enough to anger the man. Poor thing got it's poor little head smashed in."

No. That's not...it wouldn't hap...

"I heard that one owner chained up his Property and used it all he wanted to. It couldn't talk after that."

They were making thi...it wouldn't...

"But the saddest one I heard was an owner who left his Property out by itself. Poor thing didn't even make it a day before becoming a little burden on everyone else."

Stop. Shut up...It...He wouldn't...

"Last I heard, the owner never came back. The thing died crying and begging for the owner to return. But the owner was smart. Left the thing to rot."

_"Then you've chosen to be alone!"_

_"Shiro, wait!"_

Shiro wouldn't do that...Shiro would never hurt him. He...he trusted Shiro. Shiro had saved him by giving him the scar. He...he had, right? He wasn't Shiro's property. His best friend had made sure to tell him that.

But what if...what if he...what if he did leave again...Keith couldn't stand the idea. Was it because he wanted Shiro to stay or because of the scar? Keith would take any punishment set for him if it meant Shiro wouldn't go again. He couldn't...wouldn't...lose him again.

"And I think fate has arranged some justice," one of the voices echoed in Keith's head as his vision blacked out, "Serves a Galra right to be the property of a former Galran slave."

Shiro...he wasn't...never...he would never...Shiro was...he promised...

"KEITH!"

He'd rather die than not be by Shiro's side.

"KEITH!"

Shiro hadn't left the scar because he was Galra. Shiro wasn't mad at him for his bloodline. Keith hadn't known. Shiro...wouldn't hurt him...because he was Galra...right? No, he wouldn't. He didn't, right?

Right?

"KEITH!" A familiar voice cried as Keith felt himself wince, "Breathe with me, buddy."

He was breathing, wasn't he?

Wasn't he?

"Come on, Keith," the same voice spoke as hands gently removed his armor from his chest, "Come on. Breathe."

Keith gasped in air for what felt like the first time in forever. Gagging on nothing, Keith forced air in and out of his aching lungs. Something...someone else touched him, but he flinched back. The hand soon left as Shiro's own continued to move over his chest and shoulder. Warm breath fluttered over his icy skin as Keith finally became aware of his surroundings.

Everything was blurry.

Shiro was over him with a worried and scared look on his face. He was talking to him, but Keith couldn't make out the words. The man's eyes were that comforting grey Keith always loved. Keith glanced to the side slowly. The others all stood around them in a loose circle, about a foot away from them. They also gave him concerned glances. Allura stood a bit closer, looking at him sadly with her hands in front of her lap.

She must have been the one who had touched Keith. Keith winced as he buried his face in Shiro's shoulder pad. Allura was a friend, and he was flinching away from her like she would hurt him.

She wouldn't...right?

Right?

"Shhh," Shiro's whispers finally broke through to Keith as everything else faded in, "It's okay, Keith. Just breathe. Come on, buddy. Come on, Keith. You're okay."

Keith took a deep breath in. Hot tears rushed to his eyes, but he stopped them from falling as he closed them. Bracing his head back against Shiro's shoulder, he hide in the black armor.

He didn't want them to see him like this.

He didn't want them to think of him less than who he was.

Maybe the aliens were right. Maybe he was just...

"No, Keith," Shiro reassured as Keith quickly realized he had said that out loud, "You're my best friend. You will never be my property because no one owns you. You are more than that. You're more than a human. More than a Galra. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"S-Sh-ro," Keith cried out as he scrunched right against his friend's front, "So-sorry."

"No need to be sorry," fingers threaded through his hair, and Keith grew exhausted, "Come on, Keith. You're tired. I'll get you back to the castle."

Usually, Keith would protest. He was strong enough to walk back. He could do it himself.

But at that moment, Keith wanted nothing else but to disappear. He wanted to go back to the castle and hunker down in his room for as long as it took to scrape the memories from his mind. To erase the aliens' words.

But his mind kept playing them through his head, even now. He shivered weakly and Shiro held him tighter in his arms, warming him up. Keith didn't even notice when he fell back asleep. All he heard was the gentle swoosh of a comforting voice, and then warm arms picked him up.

Keith drifted here and there. He heard every few sounds as he woke and fell asleep. Some footsteps. The opening of the door. Something wrapped around his body. The gentle tug of fingers in his hair.

Keith nuzzled into the touch, finally falling asleep.

Or so he thought.

Because the next moment, Keith woke up slowly. Something was wrong. Something felt...off. The bed beneath him was hard as stone. It was also just as cold. Keith opened his eyes and gazed around at the dark room. It looked somewhat familiar, but Keith couldn't place it.

Moving to get up, Keith let out a small gasp when he couldn't. Or rather, he tried to. Something was blocking his mouth from opening and his hands wouldn't move from behind his back. Keith shivered as voices cut into him.

_They keep 'em locked up tight in muzzles."_

Keith struggled but he couldn't move. Whatever was holding his arms pinned behind him was connected to the thing on his face. He couldn't move his head forward because of it, and his legs wouldn't move either. He was on his left side.

His back burned slightly, just enough to feel each individual finger mark left behind.

_"And they use leashes on them like a **djeopy.** "_

Keith panicked. It had to be a rope or a leash. Why was he tied up? What had he done? What was going on? Where was Shiro? Where...

"Keith."

Keith yanked on the muzzle, but it only tugged on his arms. The limbs pulled uncomfortably as Keith panted through his nose. He wanted to get out of this. He wanted to leave here. He wanted Shiro.

"Keith."

Where was he? Where was Shiro? What was going on? Why was he here?

Keith could feel the dark bruises littered all over his neck. Breathing felt weird and difficult to do.

_"Owners like to paint their Property in colorful bruises."_

He felt a bit sick, like he had been there for awhile without water or something to eat. He also felt freezing cold like he had been dumped in a vat of ice. Shivering harshly, he felt something slip down his skin. It moved right across his forehead, dropping to the ground to pool underneath him.

Was it water? Or was it...blood?

Keith couldn't tell as he lay there. Everything felt achy like his body had been stretched to its max. It felt similar to when he had taken his trial against the Blade. He felt throughly smacked around. The scar burned more as Keith scooted back an inch. It felt like the hand was still there, holding him down. Keith couldn't make a sound as the noise of something made him freeze.

"Keith! Wake up!"

He stayed still, only shuddering every few seconds. He felt exhausted and he still couldn't move. He tugged on his leg, unable to push it anywhere. The cold was seeping into his side, making him feel like he was really frozen.

"KEITH!"

What was the shouting about? Who was there? Was it...Was it Shiro? Was he mad? Was...

Keith glanced around as another shiver racked his form, causing him to accidentally pull on his arms enough to force his head back sharply. The bruises thrummed uncomfortably on his neck as he groaned softly. Looking about as best as he could, he didn't see anyone, not even Shiro.

What was going on?

**"Should have abandoned you," Shiro's voice slipped over him like oil, cutting like acid, "I never asked to have you follow me around as a slave. I never wanted you."**

Keith felt tears gather in his eyes.

_"Others love to leave marks where they are visible."_

"KEITH! COME ON!"

Something burned across his right cheek from chin to eye. Keith tried to cry out, but it didn't work. It felt worse than the scar on his back, like this wound was so much hotter. Skin sizzled as burning flesh clouded the air. Keith gagged as he forced himself to breathe through his nose. He couldn't focus on anything but the pain. It kept building and building. Hotter and brighter and faster and stronger and more painful until-

Something traced a line across the edge of the scar on his back. Something was different about it. Only one person did so, and he was in front of him?

Agony swept through his face. His flesh burned. Keith could barely see anything from both the light blinding his right side and the general lack of air. He tried pulling away. He tried to move.

But he felt drained. He couldn't go anywhere. The strip on his cheek continued as he closed his eyes. By now, he was screaming into the muzzle.

"Keith! It's okay, wake up. Come on! Come on, buddy!"

Keith snapped awake as he jolted. Unsure of where he was still and really disoriented, he barely had enough time to be handed a container before he threw up. Breathing heavily, he frowned as he finally stopped getting sick. Someone was holding his bangs up, so he didn't make a mess all over them. Another hand was on his back, rubbing just below the scar.

Keith shivered as he rested his head against the rim of the bucket. He was so tired, but he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep anytime soon.

"It's just a nightmare," Shiro's voice drifted to him as the hands shifted them around, "You're okay."

Keith felt Shiro move the bin aside before he pulled Keith to the side. Keith was glad when Shiro rested him on his right side, facing him. Keith blinked slowly as he dared to look over at the older.

Shiro's eyes were scared but held an understanding gleam to them. Of course they did. The man had nightmares too. Why wouldn't he? The man had a frown twisting his lips, and the scar on his nose looked crinkled. Keith suddenly wanted to make the look disappear.

Shiro should be happy. He shouldn't look like this.

"I..." Keith winced at the burn of his throat, "It's okay now, S-Shiro."

"But you weren't," Shiro scowled softly as he wrapped an arm around Keith's side, "You were stuck in some nightmare, and you wouldn't wake up. You were screaming."

"Oh," Keith stared down for a moment before tugging Shiro closer. That's why his throat hurt. Not because of claiming bruises, but because he was shouting in his dreams. He wasn't where he had been. That was a dream.

But the smell of his own skin burning still stuck in his head. It felt so real, like he still had the burn on his cheek.

"Shiro?"

"Yeah, Keith?" Those grey eyes watched him with worry clear in them.

"Stay?"

A moment of emotions flashed across his eyes. Shiro's lips went flat, not so worried anymore, but a shimmer of concern colored his actions as he unknowingly brushed his thumb where the burn had been in the nightmare. Keith didn't even cringe at the motion, knowing Shiro would never do anything like that to him.

Not on purpose. Never.

He had promised.

"Of course," those eyes turned soft as Keith started to drift back to sleep, "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Keith wanted him to stay forever. He wanted him.

The last thing he was aware of was the holding of strong arms around him comfortably. Someone brushed their lips against his forehead, but he was out before they pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in a third fic where the team deals with the aftermath and figures out loopholes so Keith can act normal around them still? I mean, poor guy can't even touch anyone but Shiro... :^(


End file.
